The Masterplan
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Porque cuando Lea tenía una gran idea, no paraba hasta realizarla. Y arrastraba a Isa con él, porque siempre necesitaba un compañero de crímenes. Aunque cuando la idea se le ocurría a las cinco y media de la mañana, no era muy bonito. [¿IsaLea? Dunno, es Friendship :c]


Tengo una explicación

aparentemente son mi otp

aparentemente una amiga me dijo que lo escriba

aparentemente me prestó su laptop para eso

aparentemente debería hacer una historia para mi tarea en castellano pero hice esto

yolo

also estaba oyendo The Masterplan de Oasis

KH no me pertenece.

**Línea temporal: **Un día antes de que Isa y Lea se conviertan en sincorazón

* * *

Cuando Lea tenía una idea, no paraba de pensar en ella hasta realizarla. Si Lea tenía una idea, arrastraría a Isa con él, porque obviamente él era su «compañero de crímenes», Lea cuidaba la espalda de Isa y viceversa. Pero había días que Isa simplemente no quería ser un compañero de crímenes. Ése día era hoy, por ejemplo. Y este mismo día es el día donde a Lea se le ocurrió una asombrosa idea. La mejor idea.

—¡Vamos, Isa! Yo sé que quieres. —dice el pelirrojo, sentado en el piso al lado de la cama de su mejor amigo.

—No. —El otro chico se da la vuelta hacia el otro lado, tratando de ignorar al molestoso adolescente.

—¡Ni siquiera has oído mi maravillosa idea!

—¡Lea, son las cinco y treinta de la mañana y te metiste a mi cuarto por la ventana! -grita levantándose y tirando una almohada a Lea. Lea intenta esquivarlo, pero el golpe le llega sin hacer nada para evitarlo. De un instante a otro, Lea se enoja pero al mismo tiempo rompe a reír—. Cállate, despertarás a mis padres.

El chico se sienta en su cama y se rasca los ojos, ya despertándose mientras maldice a su amigo.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué va a tu maravillosa idea? —Menciona sarcásticamente con una pequeña sonrisa, causando el disgusto de Lea—. Para que me levantes a esta hora, más te vale que sea buena.

—¡Ya descubrí como entrar al castillo! —exclama orgulloso. Isa abre sus ojos en sorpresa y al mismo tiempo silencia a Lea, necesita que sus padres sigan durmiendo.

Luego de unos suspiros, Isa se digna a responder.

—¿Cómo?

Parándose y arrastrando una silla, Lea se sienta en la mesa de estudios de Isa y agarra un lápiz y una hoja. Isa lo mira extrañado, pero de todas formas mira lo que él dibuja. Reconoce que es una muy mala imitación del Castillo de Vergel Radiante. Lea dibuja a dos personas, grandes y vestidas como los guardias; Isa los reconoce. Dilan y Aeleus.

—Mira, ¿crees que el Castillo siempre está vigilado?

—Pues eso aparenta.

—Eso aparenta porque nosotros llegamos a la misma hora. Al parecer, estos guardias van a las seis de la tarde adentro del Castillo junto un tal _Ansem _y un tal _Xehanort_. Así que las puertas del Castillo quedan libres.

—¿No has pensado que, tal vez, cierran con llave la puerta? —cuestionó Isa, un poco irritado.

—Duuuh, sí. Pero quedan ahí adentro como, ¿hora y media? Y luego ya es de noche y se van...

—¿Y...?

—...hay una puerta trasera que nadie descubrió (aparte de los guardias y la gente de ahí, seguro), pero la muralla es muy alta. Y la caída desde la muralla al piso te asegurará tu tobillo torcido; o un hueso roto.

—Auch.

—Lo sé. De todas formas...

Isa atrae un pequeño _puf* _y se sienta al lado de su amigo a tener una buena visualización del plan. En el transcurso de la madrugada, ambos tienen ojeras y apenas están de pie, pero lograron ver todas las vías de escape por si algo pasaba con el plan y todas las maneras posibles de entrar al Castillo. Eran las seis y media, pero habían ideado el plan.

—Debo decir, Lea, que entre toda tu estupidez hay un pequeño rayo de luz de inteligencia. —comenta con un bostezo Isa.

—Gracias... Digo, ¡oye! —exclama semi ofendido y semi riendo.

Ambos ríen, pero sus risas se callan cuando la puerta de Isa se abre.

—¿Mamá...? —pregunta soñoliento.

Su madre ríe un poquito, negando con su cabeza.

—Ustedes dos, trasnochando de nuevo... —dice negando aún—. Les haré el desayuno, ¿sí?

—¡Gracias, mamá de Isa!

—¡Gracias, mamá!

Y en respuesta la madre de Isa se echa a reír.

* * *

Luego de desayunar con los padres de Isa (Lea ya se había acostumbrado a desayunar con ellos), e inventar una súper-mega-excusa a la madre de Lea, ambos se dirigen a alguna ferretería a comprar los útiles necesarios para entrar al castillo. Necesitan una cuerda; porque la caída de la muralla era alta. También necesitan algunas trampas, por si los guardias los persiguen por todo el Castillo.

—Mira, yo pongo 2000 platines y el helado de salmarina de esta tarde. —propone Lea mientras caminan.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo pongo 2000 y tú 4000. Yo compro el helado. —replica Isa.

—¿¡Por qué yo 4000?!

—¡Es por todos los helados que yo tuve que comprar!

—¡Agh, eres intratable!

—¡Mira quién habla!

-¡Vaya mejor amigo!

Luego de un rato de estar callados, ellos rompen a reír como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque así es la amistad de Isa y Lea. ¿Y qué clase de amistad no tiene esas discusiones? Son cosas usuales.

Entonces ambos se quedan paralizados.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo mismo que yo, no, Isa? —pregunta Lea.

—Sí...

—No tenemos platines —dicen al unísono, suspirando.

Acaban consiguiendo un trabajo de media hora, cuidar a una niña porque su abuela tenía que ir a algún lado. La niña se llama Kairi y no debe tener más de cuatro años. Demuestra tener un cierto apego hacia Isa; Lea se pregunta por qué siendo que Isa es el más callado de los dos. Tal vez es la sensación calmada y al mismo tiempo alegre que emana él, causando a los niños agradarles Isa. Y a él también le agrada por la misma razón Isa, porque mientras él emana locura e ingenuidad, Isa es lo contrario. Tal vez por eso son mejores amigos, llega a la conclusión Lea.

Luego de media hora, ambos tenían diez mil platines en sus manos -no sabían que cuidar niñas pelirrojas era tan fácil y daba tanto- gastarían seis mil y tendrían cuatro mil restantes para ellos solos (¡Todos los helados de salmarina que puedas comprar!).

Al fin, en la ferretería, empezaron a comprar lo necesario y por la mirada del vendedor, se nota que no entiende porque unos niños -adolescentes- quieren esas cosas, pero mientras eso signifique ganar platines, por él está bien.

Isa y Lea llegan al Castillo a las cuatro de la tarde. Dilan y Aeleus están enfrente del castillo como es de esperar. Ambos chicos se van hacia la parte de atrás sin ser notados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dice Isa, sosteniendo la cuerda.

—Pues —dice Lea con una sonrisa—, me cargas en tus hombros.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? —Exclama casi enojado Isa—. ¡Pesas mucho!

—Jo, ¿es que no piensas en el plan? Tienes que hacerlo para que yo pueda poner la cuerda. Luego la ajusto con esto —levanta un martillo y clavos— y listo, ya podemos entrar.

Isa razona. Tiene razón por primera vez en su vida.

—... De acuerdo.

Se agacha para que su amigo se suba, y sin un poco de piedad por Isa, el chico se sube sobre sus hombros. Y sin un poco de misericordia, tiene los zapatos puestos aún. Isa está por morir.

—¡Deja de moverte, por dios! —exclama Isa, aguantando como puede. Escucha una risa de Lea.

—Ya, ya —Habla Lea—. ¡Sólo tomará un segundo!

Y tira la cuerda. Logra salvar la mitad, y queda mitad afuera y mitad dentro la cuerda entre el Castillo y afuera. Aferrándose a la muralla, empieza a ajustar. También se da cuenta que es un adolescente que no sabe ajustar cuerdas, así que empieza a dudar de qué hacer. Oye un suspiro de Isa y recuerda que no hay tiempo de dudar.

Saca un clavo y empieza a martillar. Sin tener un buen ángulo, pisa más un hombro de Isa (el izquierdo para ser precisos) y al fin encuentra el ángulo perfecto.

Pero Isa empieza a tambalear; no puede con todo el peso de su amigo en un sólo hombro. Hasta que ambos caen. La cuerda encima de ambos, y Lea en algún lugar cercano a Isa. Al menos no cayeron uno encima del otro.

—Agh... por dios Lea... deberías hacer dieta. —dice Isa desde el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo... creo que me partí el coxis.

Isa rompe a reír porque sabe que Lea no sabe dónde está el coxis. Lea también se empieza a reír, y ambos deciden que mejor esperan hasta mañana y traen una escalera también para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Isa se levanta y ayuda a Lea a levantarse, ambos aún riendo.

Deciden que comerán un helado de salmarina, ha sido un largo día -y ambos han estado despiertos desde las cinco y treinta- y nada mejor que tomar un helado con tu mejor amigo.

En un lugar de Vergel Radiante, hay una pequeña colina en el cual se ve el atardecer cayendo sobre el mar. Ese es el momento favorito del día de Isa y Lea, porque sienten una total paz y los planes de ir al Castillo se desvanecen de su mente. Son sólo ellos disfrutando el helado.

—Me gustaría que estos momentos duraran para siempre, ¿sabes? —dice Lea en un tono que Isa no logra identificar.

—¿Huh? —Isa murmura, porque cuando Lea se pone así es extraño—. Pues, ya sabes que nada dura para siempre, ¿no?

—Sí... pero sería muy genial si duraran para siempre.

—Claro que sí. Pero no te preocupes —Isa muerde su helado, y se siente más salado de lo normal—. Podemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos. Y eso se siente como un «para siempre».

—Wow, Isa... A veces sabes muy bien que decir.

Isa se averguenza un poco, pero responde inmediatamente:

—Hay una cosa que sí dura para siempre. Tu estupidez; por ejemplo.

—¡No seas malo! —Le golpea Lea en el hombro izquierdo, mientras ríe.

—¡Ow! ¡Ese es el hombro malo!

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Y continúan riendo.

Se están despidiendo y ni siquiera lo saben.

* * *

Headcanon

La mamá de Isa shippea a Isa y Lea

e iba a ser más largo pero lo prefiero así

**yes**

_**YES**_

_**Y ME SIENTO MUY AVERGONZADA DE ESTO**_

_**-corre-**_


End file.
